heir of apocalypse
by raidoX2
Summary: Harry James potter is both a mutant and a wizard, watch as he rises to become the strongest of both worlds. pairings harry x jean x rogue x wanda x hermione x daphne
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter the real chosen one and older brother to Nathan Potter was given up by his parents to live with Dursleys so that they could take care of Nathan potter "the so called chosen one ". But Neither, Albus Dumbledore nor the sleeping infant Harry Potter could have known what the fates truly had in store for the young hero. Unbeknown to the aging headmaster and self-styled, Lord of the Light, but someone had watched from the shadows as Dumbledore had left his young charge on the door step of his aunt's house.

Concealed within the shadows cast by the house directly across the street from 'Number 4 Privet Drive' was a tall, massive and terrifying figure that resembled a man. However, unlike a normal human man, this stranger had grey, almost metallic, looking skin with thin blue lips and blue markings on his bald head. He stood tall at seven feet and weighed about 300 pounds. His eyes glowed, a sinister red, as his blue lips formed an evil smile.

The stranger glanced around as he made sure that known else was a round. Deciding that no one was watching, he made his way across the street to where the infant had been left. He glanced down at the sleeping baby before he knelt to pick the child up in his large hands.

Standing straight once again, the strange man spoke in a deep sinister voice, "The foolish old wizard has no idea what he has done, he has given the perfect heir and son or you will be once I have made some upgrades to your DNA and with proper training you will be an excellent heir and make the world tremble at your name."

With the sleeping child securely within his grasp, the stranger turned and walked away from the Dursleys home. He made his way through suburban neighbourhood, towards the park. The stranger tapped a button on his wrist gauntlet to deactivate the cloaking mechanism on a small, sleek black aircraft. A tap of another button and the back of the jet craft opened and a ramp lowered. The stranger entered the aircraft, secured in his son, which is what he now considered the child to be, before taking his own seat. He went through the necessary checklist of the jets engines before taking off to a hidden laboratory that he and his ally had set up.

Location: Hidden Island, somewhere in the southern part of the Indian Ocean.

5 1/2 Years Later

June

A sleek black jet moved at top speeds through the moonless night sky. The sleek aircraft flew high above radar at some 60,000 feet. On board were three individuals. The leader of the trio was a well-dressed gentleman; he was bald with blue eyes, and looked to be about fifty years of age. On first appearances, Charles Xavier or Professor X, as his close friends would call him, would seem well-mannered, intelligent and cultured. However, Xavier had a secret, a secret that his two companions also shared. You see Xavier is a mutant; his mutant powers take the form of telepathy.

Xavier's protégés and friends are Ororo Munroe, and James "Logan" Howlett. Ororo Munroe, beautiful African-American woman, in her mid-twenties. She has long white hair and azure blue eyes. Ororo is known for her calming presence, regal manners, her caring, loyal, confident ways and intelligence. She was recruited by Xavier due to her mutant power to psionically control the weather. It is because of her power to control the weather that has seen her given the codename of Storm.

The third and final member of the trio is James Howlett, who is better known as Logan or by his codename, Wolverine. Logan is an enigma, even to himself. He cannot remember much of his past, only bits and pieces that Professor X has been able to help him remember. No one knows Logan's true age, but he seems to be over a hundred years old, but because of his mutant power of regenerative healing and other physical enhancements keep him appearing about thirty-five. His appearance is that of a man of about 5'3" with black hair and brown eyes. Logan tends to be a loner, he's head strong and strong willed, but he has a softer side that he shows to those who are closest to him. He can be, on rare occasions, caring, loyal and self-sacrificing.

Professor Xavier had been in his bed, asleep when a mental cry of anguish sound in his mind, waking him up. Quickly, Xavier telepathically called out to Storm and Wolverine, waking them from their own slumber. The three assembled in a sub-basement of his mansion where using a computer that he designed and built called 'cerebro.' Xavier, with the help of 'cerebro,' was able to pin-point the location of the distressed mental cry of a young mutant who needed help.

This is the reason that the trio were currently aboard the aircraft, called the X-Jet, heading to a previously uncharted island in the Indian Ocean. In the pre-dawn hours of the morning the X-Jet touched down on the sandy beaches of the tropical paradise. At the back of the X-Jet opened and a ramp extended to the ground.

As the trio of X-Men walked down the ramp, Wolverine asked, "Which way Chuck?"

"Give me a moment?" Professor X said, as he tried to focus on the weak brainwaves of the distressed mutant.

A moment later, Prof. X opened his eyes after having locked onto the mutants mind, "this way."

The trio of X-Men moved of the beach as they moved into a dense jungle, the group moved towards a dormant volcano. The jungle changed into a clearing about a mile and a half from the beach. Instead, there was what appeared to be an abandoned research facility.

Stepping into the clearing, the trio looked around. "Well, Chuck?"

"Sub-basement of building three," Xavier said as he started to wheel forward.

Inside the building, the group moved towards the elevator that took them to the sub-basement laboratories. The trio cautiously exited the elevator. A few minutes into their search of the darkened corridor, they arrived at a steel plated door that had a small glass window, as well as, the words 'Project Magi-W Laboratory'.

"We're here," said Prof. X as he stopped in front of the door. He quickly hacked the computer locking mechanism to open the door.

Professor X led the way into the room followed by Wolverine and Storm. Unknowingly, they had tripped the security alarm, which activated the automatic security.

**"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Initiating Scans!" **

A red beam passed over the three X-Men. "Scan Complete, Two Alpha Level Mutants, One Omega Level Mutant. Identified, Omega Level Mutant-Charles Xavier, Founder of the X-Men: Alpha Level Mutant-James "Logan" Howlett, Codename Wolverine, known member of the X-Men: Alpha Level Mutant-Unidentified."

"Mutant Threat Level 5: Activating Defensive Protocol Alpha 5," said the automated computer.

At that very moment the door to the room shut and sealed itself. The vents in the room opened to release a yellow, noxious mist that caused the three X-Men to begin to cough and feel ill. The Professor wheeled towards a large computer panel that seemed to be set into the wall. Quickly, he hacked into the computers security system and shut down the sickening vapour before they passed out.

"Defensive Protocol Alpha 5 has failed: Initiating Protocol Omega," Was heard by the three X-Men.

Suddenly, panels on the walls opened to reveal laser shooting flying robots. The spherical robots that were the size of soccer ball, they were under attack from all sides. Storm moved into a defensive position in front of Professor X, as he continued to shut down the automated defences.

Storm's eyes became cloudy white as she accessed her powers. Clouds began to form above their heads and a wind storm formed to blow in a furious rage, forming a barrier between the robotic spheres. Lightening raced through the room, directed by Storm and impacted several of the spheres. Meanwhile, Wolverine had unleashed his trademark claws to begin hacking and slashing through the swarm of robots. Soon, the defensive robots lay in pieces all around the three.

"Defensive Protocol Omega: Initiating Emergency Evacuation of Project Magi-W." As soon as this was said by the a automated voice, an automatic door opened in the ceiling and a large cylindrical tank made of metal rose up from the floor, in center of the room, just below where the panel in the ceiling opened. From a wall panel opened on the opposite side of the room to reveal some type of jet pack that was larger than the tank. It automatically moved across the floor to attach itself to the cylindrical tank.

Seeing this the Professor called to his companions, "The mutant is in the tank! Do what you can to delay the launch! I'll do what I can to override the launch from here!"

Storm and Wolverine gave a nod of understanding before rushing over to the cylinder tank to try and stop the attaching of the flight gear to the tank. Professor X had already turned back to the terminal, his hands flew over the keyboard with purpose, which was to stop the launch and rescue the mutant inside the tank. In a matter of seconds, but felt like hours, the Professor was able to abort the launch and the flight gear receded back into the wall, which was once again hidden behind the panel.

The metal panels around the tank retracted into the cylinders base to reveal the mystery mutant they had come to rescue. However, the sight that greeted them was the last thing that any of them wanted to see, ever. Inside the tank was a young boy, no older than seven years old. He was submerged in liquid, almost entirely naked, except for a pair of snug fitting swimming trunks and a breathing mask covering his nose and mouth. There were several small transparent tubes connected to him, entering under his skin at several places along his body.

"Dear goddess! What have they done to the poor child?" Storm gasped out in horror at the thought and sight of what the boy had been put through.

However, Logan could only stare as the rage built within him. He knew what it felt like to be the one put in a tank and experimented on. Logan could barely get his anger under control, at the thought of what kind of monster could do this to anyone, let alone an innocent child.

Professor X had turned back to the computer terminal, typing away at the keyboard in quiet determination to discover who did this and why. Frustrated to find the information to be heavily encrypted, and knowing that it would take too much time to decrypt at the moment, not with the risk of being discovered by whoever did this.

With a decision made, Professor X typed in the command for the tank to begin draining. As the tank drained of liquid, the unknown child slowly fell to the bottom of the tank. Storm and Wolverine divided their attention between watching the boy and watching the information that quickly flew across the computer screen. In less, than five minutes a disc was ejected from a slot on the computer terminal.

Logan, grinned as he watched the Professor erase the information on the computer's hard drive. With his task done, the Professor turned his wheelchair around; he then spoke up, "Logan, would you get the child."

Wolverine gave a nod of understanding and headed towards the child. He extended his trademark claws before slicing open the tube and picking up the young boy, before heading back over to Professor and Storm.

"Logan, give the boy to Storm. We can depart after you take care of the lab." The Professor said.

"Sure thing, Chuck," He said as he handed the unconscious boy to Storm, who wrapped the boy in her cape to help keep him warm.

The Professor and Storm moved to leave the lab as Wolverine extended his claws, once again. Wolverine used his brute strength, claws and his anger at the boy's treatment to fuel his dismantling of the laboratory. The sounds of destruction followed the Professor and Storm as they made their way back to the elevator. Once, Wolverine had caught up to them back at the X-Jet, he set off the explosives that he had planted inside and around the various buildings of the not-so-abandoned facility. The explosives went off at the same time that the X-Jet lifted off the beach.

X Mansion

Westchester County, New York

3 Days Later

Xavier was finishing up some paperwork while waiting for his two protégés. He managed to decrypt the computer disc, which he had brought back with him from the island. The disc had the information files on who had kept the child imprisoned on the island and the reason why. The disc also held information on who the child was and what had been done to the boy. He looked up from signing papers at hearing Logan and Ororo entering his office.

"Logan, Ororo, please have a seat." He said as he gestured to the two chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"Have you been able to find out anything about the boy, Charles?" Ororo asked with motherly concern for the child who currently lay unconscious in the mansions infirmary.

"Yes, I have." Xavier said, he reached over to the keyboard for his laptop and pressed enter.

A hologram image of what appeared a man with shining red eyes that had no visible pupils, a red diamond on his forehead. His hair was black as night and his skin was pale white. He looked to be tall, about 6'5" and had a muscular build. The unknown man wore all black armour, except for a red diamond shape on his chest armour; he also wore a black cape or cloak.

The image began to speak, "If you are seeing this then it should be obvious that I am you and obviously I am a future version of yourself. I programmed to transmit upon Magi's 18th birthday in the summer of 2013."

"Now on to the reason you are here. Project Magi-W was an ambitious plan to turn my time's leading sorcerer mutant into the perfect weapon/heir. The Apocalypse of my time was easily defeated by our future version of subject Magi, so he began to look into that future's Magi's past. To say that the Magi's personal history was interesting would be an understatement."

"You see when 'we' first encountered Magi's future self; he was already 35 years of age and a force to be reckoned with. He was a greater threat to 'our' benefactor and my self's, than Charles Xavier's 'X-Men' and Eric Lehnsherr's 'Brotherhood of Mutants.' Magi, was the first full sorcerer born into the Wizarding world since Merlin. His many powers and abilities included a genius intellect, eidetic memory, levitation, flight, teleportation, and a type of seventh senses, which allows him to anticipate or predict an opponent's next move in battle. Then there are his powers of superhuman speed, endurance, stamina, reflexes, agility, and durability. He also possesses superhuman acute senses that are enhanced by his shape shifting ability to become any animal he wishes, this includes animals that are extinct and those believed to be mythical, which also allows for a type of animal empathy, and finally he has the power to absorb and fuel his power or repel energy attacks, he also could create powers and absorb other people powers just by touching them. These powers were just the tip of the iceberg of what Magi as capable off."

It was at this moment that Xavier tapped another button on the keyboard of his computer and the holographic image of an older version of the boy lying in the mansion's infirmary was projected from the computer screen. The older version of the man was wearing a black cloak with the hood up to hide his face, and in his hand was a staff made out of some kind of wood. On the computer screen different footage began to play that showed him fighting various bad guys and this included Apocalypse and the man giving the narration. The next real showed the different animals that the mysterious Magi could change into.

"Now, for Magi's past; technically, who he was, what his birth name was, and who his parents are is not important. Mainly, because they gave him away to be raised by others; in fact, Apocalypse took Magi from the front porch of a home where he had been abandoned in the middle of the cold January night in England when he was 18 months old. He was left on the porch by an old wizard for the reason that his birth parents could not look after him because they had to focus on raising another child and were more concerned with keeping that child safe. Apocalypse then saw this as a perfect opportunity to have an heir since he was infertile but I wanted him to defeat apocalypse and become our weapon so we made a few of our own changes behind our master's back."

"Even though, Magi, was only 18 months old, Apocalypse believed that it would be for the best to erase the boy's memories. This would better help the child accept his new identity as Apocalypse heir. Now, he has no ties, no identity, other than to answer to the new name of Magi, no family that might try to weaken him. He is the perfect weapon to us and the perfect specimen to use to enhance 'our' own agenda and to defeat 'our' master Apocalypse."(A/N Us/our/we means sinister and his gang, apocalypse just gave sinister harry to improve him and make him powerful, he doesn't know a thing.)

"As for the genetic enhancements to Magi's already impressive list of powers and abilities: His original mutant powers of absorbing or repelling energy attacks and absorbing and creating powers/mutations like Legion but not having different personalities. His power works like so, he can either create a powerful shield that reflect any energy attack back onto the one who originally attacked him or he can absorb the energy and store it within his body before either using the energy to temporarily enhance his already superhuman strength, speed to immeasurable levels etc. like Captain/Ms. Marvel. Of course, I decide that it would be best to enhance his powers by adding some of the mutant DNA that I had collected over the years, as well as, some from magical that was given to me by apocalypse since I don't really know anything about the Wizarding world."

"Surprisingly, 'we' did not have to use the DNA collected from Mystique due to the curious discovery that Magi and Mystique were related. It seems that the shape shifter is the maternal grandmother of Magi. This is most likely where Magi received his shape shifting mutation and more than likely his teleportation mutation. The teleportation make sense because Kurt Wagner aka Night crawler's mutation his teleportation and Night crawler is Mystique's biological son, so therefore Magi's uncle."

"But I digress. The DNA that was used to enhance Magi's own genetic material is as follows: the mutant DNA was provided by Wolverine, Professor X, Gambit, Pulse, Mr M , storm and Jean Grey (taken from when she was being possessed by the cosmic entity known as Phoenix), Rogue, quicksilver, Vulcan, Elixir, Apocalypse (which was inserted into him directly by apocalypse himself) and Magneto. The magical DNA was obtained from Merlin, Morgan Le Fay, and each of the four Hogwarts founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff."

"The DNA improvements were accepted by Magi's own genetic material, so there were no negative adverse effects from the DNA merger. However, Magi's eyes have become green to royal purple as a result of Apocalypse and Vulcan's DNA being added, due to his own mutated power of shape shifting into animals, he has gained an additional mutation of his vision becoming beyond superhuman, it taken on the same level as any bird of prey, his teeth are slightly sharper and his canines have elongated slightly, bones have become more compact and even hollow and due to this all of his senses were increased to supernatural levels. Curiously, during operations to add the genetic material, Magi's heart stopped for a few minutes, during this time the scar that resembled a bolt of lightning on Magi's forehead split open and shriek of pain emitted from it, as a black cloud that briefly took the shape of a man escaped the scar, but dissipated before I could detain the cloud like form, He has gained according to our readings godlike physical condition which includes super speed, strength, agility, intelligence and more but I am sure you know what I mean. He's healing factor is so great that he could regenerate himself from just a single molecule. He also gained storms weather abilities but more powerful. He's gained over omega level telepathic and telekinetic skills, he also gained a proficiency to all weapons somehow and Intuitive Aptitude to understand everything without actually having to do any long term education, I implanted every known language to his brain so he could understand them instantly. He's ability to absorb powers temporarily changed became permanent when I injected rogue's DNA into him. He has the power to generate all of the elements helping with his elemental magic."

"In addition to the mutant powers that he possesses, he seems to have some type of innate magical abilities that allow him to speak directly to snakes and some reptiles, and he can at least understand other animal species, he is also is an elemental mage meaning he can use all of the elements .Magi gained a very powerful demonic physiology from Morgan apparently and a very powerful ethereal angelic physiology from Merlin. The fact that he even survived having two very powerful opposing physiologies is beyond me and I also have no idea what this does to his powers but it could make him as powerful as phoenix force full power if not stronger."

"Finally, I have started the process of bonding True adamantium to his skeletal structure. It should finish within ten days' time, due to his control over magnetism; the bonding will not stunt his growth, despite his young age."

"When the adamantium bonding process has finished in ten days; Apocalypse has set up a mental programming process that was supposed to train Magi's mental capacity and mental powers without having to train him physically, but with some changes made to the programming behind 'our' master's back. I've been able to make sure the programming turns Magi into 'our' weapon. A weapon that will help 'us' destroy Apocalypse, when this is done 'we' will have created the perfect mutant sorcerer and 'our' best means to improve ourselves."

With the narrative over, Xavier shut the holograms off, along with his computer.

"Has the boy been brainwashed yet, Chuck?" Logan asked doing what he could to keep his anger in check.

"No, he hasn't. We were able to get to him in time." Xavier said, "But it is as the holo image said, he has no memories of his life prior to the island."

"Charles, isn't their anyway to find out who he is or a way to contact his birth parents?" Ororo asked, concern for the child being her first priority.

"I have made a call to a friend of mine, a Dr. Stephen Strange. Stephen was once a brilliant neurosurgeon, but a car accident severely crippled his hands. Since then he has been studying the occult and even apprenticed with someone that he calls 'the ancient one.' The ancient one was a master sorcerer and magician, he taught all he knew to Stephen. Now, Stephen is a master sorcerer with ties to the magical world."

"According to him, there is a division between the Wizarding world and the rest of the magical world. This division makes it practically impossible to contact or find out information on the European Wizarding world. Stephen said that given the way 'our' guest was supposedly abandoned and then kidnapped the American magical government could be persuaded to offer the child citizenship here in the US."

"Stephen is willing to help us with the paperwork and also act as the magical guardian for Magi when comes to dealing with the magical world. He's even offered to take Magi on as an apprentice when he's old enough to begin his magical studies." Xavier informed his two friends, and then went on to add, "All Magi needs is someone who is willing either adopt him or to act as his legal guardian outside the magical community. Well that and a name."

"I'll do it. I'll be the kid's guardian. Hell, I'll even adopt the kid," Logan spoke up surprising Ororo, but not Xavier.

"After all every kid needs a father." Logan added, "Let me know what paper work I need to sign and as for a name, will let the kid pick one out."

"Good now that is all cleared and done with, we all need to teach him to use his powers, I will teach him his mind power, storm you will teach your powers as well his elemental abilities, Logan you will teach him different fighting styles, weapon training and make sure he trains his physical abilities to its peak." Said Charles

"We need to make sure apocalypse never succeeds into making the boy his heir or the entire world could be at a huge risk" said Charles and all of them agreed that Magi could either be a destroyer of the entire world or a saviour to the Mutant race.


	2. Chapter 2

Hadrian/Harry's age is 11

X Mansion

Bayville, Westchester County, New York, USA

08:30 a.m.

Over the 4 years Hadrian was with the x men he was taught how to control some of his powers but it was very difficult due to his powers just randomly amplifying themselves, he mastered various different types of martial arts, he became a master of the sword and combat and with his supernatural speed and strength and agility it was a piece cake. According to the professor he had superhuman intellect since he possessed intellectual faculties like memory, calculation, learning and creativity that transcended all humans. He got a motorbike from his father which he added a few very creative updates to. The professor said he would join the x men when he was 12.

**Currently**

An Eleven year old, Hadrian James Howlett, formally Harry James Potter (**which he doesn't know), **dragged himself into his room at the X Mansion. He was looking forward to a nice, long hot shower but he's dad, had put him through a level 20 danger room training session, and on top up off that a complete workout, 200 hundred laps in the pool and a 10 mile run and sparring with a tag team of both storm and he's dad, which had promptly began at 5:00 in the morning and. It seemed unfortunate that his dad didn't even realize that it was the summer holiday for him and therefore a time to relax. If Hadrian didn't know better, he would think that his dad was trying to kill him.

After a fifteen minute shower, he dried himself before continuing his morning routine. He dressed in a pair of black jeans that were slightly ripped at the knees and pulled a grey graphic tee over his head. Hadrian added a leather belt before pulling on socks and stylish classic low cut sneakers.

Once he was satisfied with his appearance, Hadrian slipped on his leather jacket and gloves before making his way to the mansion's dining room.

09:00 a.m.

Hadrian entered the dining room to find Professor X, his dad, Ororo, and surprisingly, Dr. Strange discussing something, but all the talking stopped when they noticed him. Deciding that whatever was being discussed was none of his business and if he did need to know what they had been discussing; then they would tell him. He made his way to his usual seat next to his dad.

"Morning," was all he said as he fixed his plate and began to dig in.

A round of "Good mornings," was exchanged, in one form or another by Ororo, the professor and Dr. Strange. Logan just gave a nod of his head as a greeting to his son as he speared some of the sausage with his claws.

"Hadrian, there is something that we need to discuss with you." Xavier said sitting down his cup of coffee.

"Alright professor," Hadrian replied setting his fork on his plate.

"Dr. Strange has…" he was interrupted by an owl flying through an open window in the room.

The owl flew over to where Hadrian sat and dropped an envelope into Hadrian lap before circling the room again to come to a landing on the back of his chair. Liam picked up the unusual letter that was dropped by the owl and read over the address. The envelope read…

Mr H. J. Howlett

Middle Room, Upper Floor

North Wing, X Mansion

Bayville, Westchester County, New York, USA

"Um…Dad, Professor this letter is addressed to me and they seem to know what room is mine." He was worried that some person had sent him a letter that mentioned the exact room that he slept in.

"What?" Logan growled looking over his son's shoulder to read the writing himself.

"I believe that I know where the letter has come from and who sent it." Dr. Strange spoke up with a knowing grin. He had done his best to research the Wizarding world, after Xavier had contacted him about needing some information on the mystic arts and the hidden magical world of wizards.

"As you know I did some research into the Wizarding world after what Charles told me about you, and your connections to the mystical world." Dr. Strange went on to say, "From my research into the European Wizarding society, I was able to learn that the age of eleven wizards and witches enter a magical schooling. The schooling continues until the wizard or witch as reached the age of seventeen, which to this society means that you have reached adulthood."

"There are three different major schools, in which, a wizard or witch can attend and several minor schools. The three largest and oldest schools are Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that is located somewhere in Scotland, and then there is Beauxbatons Magical Academy, which is somewhere in southern France, and finally Durmstrang Institute. I can't really be sure about which country Durmstrang is located, but I have narrowed it down to either Sweden or Norway." Dr. Strange finished saying before taking a sip of his coffee.

Setting his cup back down, he continued, "That letter is most likely your invitation to attend Hogwarts. The reason that it would be sent to you is that the school has a way of tracking when a magical child is born with in the borders of Great Britain."

"Then why doesn't the letter address me by my birth name, Dr. Strange." Hadrian asked, slightly suspicious.

"It is possible that when I performed the magical adoption between you and Logan. Magic recognized the adoption and change of name; therefore, your birth name was changed on whatever the school uses future student's names." Dr. Strange finished his explanation.

"Why don't you open the letter and see what it says." Ororo suggested curious to learn about this hidden community.

Hadrian looked to his father to give his approval.

"It's fine with me. If you want to open the letter," Logan gruffly said, picking up his cup of strong coffee and draining the rest of the cup.

Hadrian grinned and brought his right hand up to make a fist; in order to unleash his claws. With a chink sound signalling his claws being unleashed, he eagerly used them to slice through the envelope. Inside he found to piece of thick antique looking paper. Unfolding the letter, he began to read…

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Howlett,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Are they serious about students having to wear robes and pointed hats?" Hadrian marvelled at the fashion sense of the Wizarding world.

"I'm afraid that there being quite serious, Hadrian." Dr. Strange answered, "The Wizarding world is severely behind the current times." He then began to explain what his research had been able to uncover about the current state of the European magical society.

Sometime later, "No way, am I attending some backward school stuck in the medieval era." Hadrian was quick to say when Dr. Strange had finished explaining.

"You don't have to Hadrian." Logan quickly reassured his son.

"Logan is correct." Xavier said, "As I was trying to say before our feathered friend decided to drop in. Dr. Strange has offered to teach and train you how to use your magic responsibly."

"Charles is right. I would like you to become my apprentice." Dr. Strange was quick to add to what the professor was saying.

"What do you think dad?" Hadrian asked looking to his father.

"I think you should take Strange up on his offer." Logan said after taking a minute to think it over.

Giving his dad a nod in understanding, Hadrian asked, "Would I still be able to attend university this fall and able to help you with Wanda, Professor and what about?"

"Yes," Professor X confirmed, "Since, Stephen's home is located in Greenwich Village. I can come by before my appointment the appointment and pick you up; so that you and Wanda can continue to build the friendship that you have created. As for university, Stephen's servant and friend called Mr. Wong will be able to drive you to your classes at NYU; until, you are old enough to navigate Manhattan's streets on your own."

"I guess that I can live with that arrangement." Hadrian said and with that the details were planned out.

Potter Home

Godric's Hollow

Somewhere in Great Britain

James Potter entered the bedroom that had been meant for his eldest son, Harry, upon his return from the muggle world. He was looking for his wife, Lily; in hopes that they could talk. Especially, about what happened at his in laws home in Surrey, where they were supposed to have picked up Harry? Only, they had been informed by his sister-in-law, Petunia, had informed them and Dumbledore that she and her husband had never seen Harry and if they had found him on their doorstep, they would have him dropped off at the police station.

He spotted Lily sitting on their son's bed and started to say, "Lily, please let's talk about this?"

"Go away James. I'm not in the mood to talk right now." Lily spoke, her voice sounding rough. It was a clear indication to him that she had been crying again.

It was never a good sign when Lily didn't want to talk. Usually, she was fiery and passionate; she would yell and scream at him when they fought, but ever since Lily recovered from her mental break down and learned that Harry had been sent to live with his muggle relatives. Well, Lily and he had slowly drifted apart. It only got worse when they had returned yesterday without Harry. Lily had hid herself away in Harry's room.

James also had to deal with Sirius and Remus being anger that their pup or cub was missing. As it was Sirius and Remus were busy planning to search for Harry. Even though, it would be just about hopeless to try and find Harry after he had been gone for so many years. The best that they could hope for was for Harry to show up at Hogwarts.

He decided to try again to talk to Lily. "I talked with Albus again this morning. He assured me that Harry was bound to be at Hogwarts for his first year. I'm positive that we will see Harry at the sorting ceremony on the first of September." James said weakly, truth his when he had talked with Dumbledore; the headmaster had informed him that his eldest son's name was no longer on the enrollment list to come to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had said that the only way for Harry's name to be removed from the list was because he had either been magically adopted or his son was dead. Neither of these possibilities was something that James wanted to consider.

Hadrian age 12

X Mansion

Bayville, West Chester County, New York, USA

Early October

Professor x said Hadrian was ready to join the x men so he got the code name** Chimera. **The professor asked if he wanted to make his own armour and Hadrian said he wanted to make it on his own and add some few enchantments on his own armour.

Currently

Hadrian was just finishing making his battle ware and weapons, he made sure to take all of his powers under consideration, so far he made a lightweight black chest armour made from an alloy that he found that can absorb energy called promethium and adamantium to further enhance the armour strength and durability. The armour also seemed to withstand anything. The armour is painted with metallic black that couldn't get washed off. He also painted a white spiral on the back of his armour which represented the druid symbol of magic and blessing he painted a red Raiju lightning cat on the front armour.

He made a mask made from promethium that was and soft on the inside and very hard on the outside, he manipulated the metal in the mask to make it as hard adamantium and added an unbreakable charm he learnt from Strange. He painted the mask half black and half yellow and had an eye holes on both sides so that he could fire energy beam from his eyes and of course see through it. He made steel tipped combat boots that where very durable and very comfortable. He brought steel coated shin pads which were very durable but were very lightweight. He also brought military gloves which were made from very durable rubber and strong grip but he added lightweight strong promethium on the outside to absorb energy and allow him to fire energy beams and use powers without his gloves getting shredded. He added metal sliders to allow his claws to slide in and out from his gloves.

He made two katana's which were made of promethium metal with titanium and true adamantium to absorb energy and to make sure they are unbreakable. One was all black and the other was white blade, he did this to resemble both his angelic and demonic physiologies.

Hadrian got up from the work bench and had a long relaxing shower and washed all of the soot and other dirty substances that he had on his body. He changed his clothes and went downstairs as he was going to go the garage he saw the Professor, Logan and Storm talking to two children that looked like he's age, he couldn't see how they looked like since their back was turned towards him.

Logan realised that he was there and whispered something to the Professor and Hadrian enhanced his hearing and heard "why don't you introduce them to Hadrian chuck".

The professor eyes light up and said "ah Hadrian come in."

Hadrian came in reluctantly and the two children turned around to look at who it was and were surprised to see a person that looked their age. Hadrian entered and sent a nod to each of the professors and took his place next to his father.

The professor looked at him and said "Hadrian these are our new students that are coming to the academy, why don't you guys introduce yourselves."

Hadrian emotionlessly said "my name's Hadrian"

The girl with red hair and green eyes eagerly held out her hand and said "I am jean grey."

Hadrian looked at her hand and put his hand behind his back and said "I don't shake hands."

The boy with sunglasses scowled and said "you know it's rude not to shake someone's hand"

Hadrian looked at him with his royal purple eyes narrowed and said "I do what ever I wanna do shades."

The boy ran towards him and touched his hand and the boy fell to the floor in a comatose state.

Jean ran towards the boy and shouted at Hadrian "what did you do to him."

Hadrian looked at the boy and sighed "I warned him and now he's in a coma."

Hadrian turned around at the desk of where the professor was seated and said to him "I told you something bad was going to happen when I associate myself with idiots like that boy"

The girl glared at him and shouted "Scott isn't an idiot and he's been already through more pain than anyone like you hasn't experienced."

Hadrian eyes changed from purple to red and the air started to crackle and fill with potent killing intent and his usual golden magic aura started to become black and started to circle around him, everyone was rooted in their place and started to see visions of their death, he glared at the girl "I know more pain than anyone in this room so don't go around making false judgements of people just because your little crush over their is in a coma, this is a warning come near me again and **I WILL KILL YOU**" shouted Hadrian with a demonic tone at the end and he vanished in a swirl of fire. The professor sent a mental link to each of the x men to stop Hadrian from leaving the house, he knew that the boy was a flight risk at the moment and needed to be stopped

Hadrian arrived at his room and got a duffel bag which could hold 500 kg because of an enchantment Dr strange put on it. Hadrian finished and took some money that he kept. Hadrian put on his battle outfit and his mask in the bag; he strapped his two katana's to his back and made his way downstairs in the foyer were for some reason everyone including an awakened scot stood their. Hadrian walked towards the door but his dad moved in his way.

Hadrian looked at his dad angrily and said "move out of my way."

Logan shook his head and said "you need to calm down and if you want to leave your gonna have to cut me down." Hadrian laughed and put both his hand's on katana's and said "I can take all of you and you all know it." Logan unleashed his claws and Hadrian unsheathed one his katana's and Logan charged at him. Hadrian just dodged all of his father moves and just slashed his sword across his father's chest and his father fell to the flour writhing in pain surprised that he's body isn't healing the cut and Hadrian smirked and said "this blade contains true adamantium it could kill you but even if you're my dad you must learn a lesson of attacking someone with magnetism control equal to magneto." Harry used his magnetism control and flung his dad all the way to the gate breaking the door as well. Wolverine hit the gate and slumped unconscious. Hadrian walked outside of the broken door way and made his way to the gate when he heard the professor say "If you leave now Hadrian, you are never allowed to return back to the mansion."

Hadrian looked at the man he thought as a grandfather and he looked at storm who was floating in front of Charles and he watched her as she shook her head and said "I am disappointed in you Hadrian, you should have had more control of your powers and emotions, I can't believe we thought you were ready to be an X man when you gave into your demonic instinct that easy, I agree with Charles and honestly I think you are just a risk if you stayed here, you are just too dangerous."

Hadrian looked at the women who he saw as an aunt and even a mother betray him without a second thought; everyone saw tears going down Hadrian eyes, tears of betrayal, shock and sadness, the sky stated to rain as lightning stated to flash around Hadrian. He looked at storm with angry eyes and shouted at her"I thought of you as a mother Ororo and yet you betray in a heartbeat just because I gave into a little bit of demonic instinct."

Storm looked at the boy in front of her in shock; she never knew that the boy felt like that about her but at the moment she was still angry that the boy threatened to kill another student and used his demon powers. "It doesn't matter why did you have to go and used your demon powers."

Hadrian looked at her with a comical look and started to laugh but storm shouted "what are you laughing at, this isn't you damn demon spawn."

Hadrian laughter died down and said "what did you just call me."

Storm smirked and said "you heard me right demon spawn."

Hadrian started to become really angry, the air become potent with demonic energy and killing intent, everyone was on their knees but storm had it the worst, she started seeing her death and all of her past. She thought Hadrian was going to kill her at this moment but something that no one expected happened Hadrian fell to the ground in pain as he's body felt torture worse than what he had endured in the lab, everyone saw Hadrian body being lifted into the sky and a huge pillar of both darkness and light came out of his body, the pillar started to let out a huge amount of both demonic and divine energy. Everyone saw the pillar vanish and saw a new Hadrian emerge one that looked more powerful.

This new Hadrian had long black spiky hair that reached his back and he had tattoos of a black demonic wolf on his back and a black and white winged angel on the front of his chest. Hadrian snapped he's fingers and his armour reappeared. Hadrian started to float upwards until he suddenly he stopped and two wings appeared on his back on wing was made of light and the other one was made of pure darkness. Hadrian looked at his new body and smirked.

He could feel everyone's emotions and saw fear in everyone's hearts. He saw the professor wheeling towards him, the professor looked at Hadrian with pleading eyes and said "Please Hadrian don't do this , Storm didn't mean what she said, she just had a bad experiences with demons like Shadow King."

Hadrian looked at him weirdly then he telepathically probed Storm on the Shadow King, he then understood what she had against demons, but then he felt angry that she compares him a boy who got his demonic and angelic abilities from being experimented by crazy mutant scientist to a demon from the underworld.

Hadrian flew towards where storm stood he floated above her and said "**I have seen your experiences and I see your reason for becoming angry but you have betrayed my trust and for that I will not forgive you**."

Hadrian spread he's arms and laughed in both a dark and melodic voice that entranced everyone, he looked at the x men and said "**I have evolved into a much more powerful being humans, I thank you now but remember we just might not be on the same side the next time we meet, you have been warned** ."

The professor who had recovered now wheeled up to Hadrian's floating form and said "Please Hadrian stay, I beg you don't go to the dark side because of this incident it isn't worth it**."**

Hadrian looked at the professor and said "**I will decide that on my own but for now I must relocate to somewhere you cannot find me."**

Hadrian then let out a huge telekinetic blast at each of the X man making them all soar through the walls of the Mansion. Hadrian snapped he's fingers and his motorbike and he's bag materialized in front of him, he shrunk them into his pocket for later use.


End file.
